


natalia

by ImmaKashootMyself



Series: people never done a good thing [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: <3, Bi Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, John Mulaney References, M/M, Red Room (Marvel), alexander is ekaterina's red room trainee, bi natalia romanova, big gay historyyyyy, but hes more like her little brother, but tony grabbed hands with everyone before snapping like in gotg and nobody died from it, endgame happened but differently, good job sweetie, her name is natalia alianovna romanova and you can fistfight me on that, i call nat natalia instead of natasha because thats her name, its cute and yall know what that leads to, nat and kat have to pretend they're married, natalia and ekaterina got historyyyyyyy, natalia and ekaterina were kind of a thing then they thought the other died and uh yk, ok so its actually a winter soldiery situation, old steve is a bitch ass wet piece of bread lookin ass motherfucker, old steve still left and died of old, peter and alexander are nervous and gay i love my nervous gay sons, peter and morgan are both tonys kids but only morgan is pepper's, tea i love sam and buckys dynamic so much, this took all my creative energy, uh so yeah in this nick fury is a bitch ass liar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: Natalia gripped the target’s ankles and threw her off her shoulders. The woman blocked her move for move, but Natalia had new tricks up her sleeve. James skidded into the room, slamming his body into the woman. Nat kicked out, and her ankle was caught. She was sent flying into James, who spun her around in a dancer’s pirouette, sending her right back. She got air as she spun, landing a solid kick right in the target’s back.Slamming into the wall, the woman slid to the floor. The light from the barred window hit her face and Natalia cried out. The noise was involuntary, ripped from her throat. It was somewhere between a whimper, a howl, and a wail.Nat dropped to her knees in front of the target. “Екатерина,” she whispered.The woman’s eyes snapped open, and her hand reached out, clasping around Natalia’s throat. James moved to help, but Natalia waved him away.Natalia reached out, brushing her fingers gently along the target’s cheekbone. “ты никогда не сможешь сделать мне больно, котенок,” she murmured. You could never hurt me, Kitty.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? feel free to yell at me for procrastinating on my other fics <33 thanks for reading,, im making this into a series,,, so its gonna consist of the aftermath of my version of endgame. how sam and bucky got together and coped w steve leaving, etc. also for the russian there's hovertext

The glass table cracked when Natalia slammed her fist down onto it. “No.”

“She is dangerous, Ms. Romanoff.”

She glowered at Fury. “We are dangerous. James, I, and this woman are the only three remaining Red Room students. I am alive and so is James, why will you not give her that chance? I changed, he changed, so can she!”

“Absolutely not! I don't give two shits and a box of cereal whether or not she can change, she assassinated the entire Russian government! She is to be terminated, Ms. Romanoff. That’s final.”

Natalia shook her head, distress in her eyes. “Do not do this, Nick. I will never forgive you.”

Fury sneered back at her. “If only I gave a damn.”

Natalia snarled and bodychecked him on the way out, sending him crashing into the already cracked table. She had one last mission, and then she was done. She also had friends who disliked Nick Fury. He used to be one of her closest friends, but after he returned from the snap, he changed. Grew bitter and uncaring even to Carol, Hill, and Coulson. 

She shook her head, breaking the train of thought. “Clint,” she snapped into her phone, “Code me 2.0.”

“Got it, boss. See you in 15.”

“Make it ten.” 

Natalia hung up, dialing the next number. “Sam! I need you and _ Джеймс  _ at the tower now. It is an emergency.”

“Whaaat? James? He isn’t at my house, I'll have to call him-”

“I know all, Samuel. Nothing can be hidden from me. Also, _ зима _ tells me everything over dumplings and Thor’s alcohol. He loves the flowers you get him, but the next time you get him chocolate-covered strawberries, make sure you get an epi-pen as well. He is allergic, although he appreciates the gesture. He says your dick is bigger than Steve’s. See you two in ten”

“But he ate them all-”

Natalia hung up, calling another number. “Wanda, I need you at the tower in ten. It is an emergency. Your girlfriend is a behavioral analyst, right? She can help, bring her. Tell Magnolia I said hello, and that there will be dumplings.”

“Of course. I'll grab Thor on my way out. See you in ten?”

“You read my mind, _ алый  _. See you in ten.”

The last number was dialed. “Tony, we are all going to be inside your house in ten minutes. Call _ паук малыш  _ and order Chinese.”

“But-”

“ _ Энтони Эдвард Старк  _.”

“Yes, ma’am. Dumplings?”

“You know the answer to that question, _ мой маленький робот  _. I take it your boyfriends Bruce and other James are there, as well as your wife. Call Carol, tell her to distract Fury. Get some of your robots to fuck up his house or something, I am feeling rather petty. See you in ten.”

Ten minutes later, the Avengers were watching Natalia pace around the living room with her mouth full of dumplings, ranting about Fury. She was seething, but her posture was rigid, and her speech was clear, despite a mouthful of dumplings. “ There apparently is another surviving Red Room student, the only one other than James and I, and he wants to terminate her! So I said Nicholas Joseph Fury shut the fuck up right this instant you will do nothing of the sort, and do you know what he said? He bitched about her assassinating the Russian government! What kind of bullshit excuse is that?”

Magnolia hummed thoughtfully from her and Wanda’s armchair. “Total bullshit, actually. If the Red Room is a Russian operation, and she took out the Russian chain of command, common sense leads us to believe she has at least partially broken through her programming. It is simply progress.”

Natalia threw her hands in the air indignantly. “My sentiments exactly! Well, дети, we have a field trip. We are all going to Russia. Objective - smuggle her into the States before Fury even breathes in her general direction. We are going to help her, as Clint helped me, because that is what we fucking do. Wheels up in 30. Any questions?”

Everyone raised their hands, but she looked only to Peter. “Yes?”

Peter grinned, looking excited. “Me too?”

She smiled softly, the only real emotion besides anger she had shown. “Of course, _ мой маленький паук  _.”

He beamed, turning to Tony to babble about this and that. Meanwhile, James leaned over to Sam. “I’m worried about her, Sam.”

Sam turned to his boyfriend, sympathy in his eyes. “Is there anything in particular about her that’s worrying you, Jamie?”

James sighed, leaning into Sam. “Look at her, Sam. Natalia’s not been this bad in weeks. Her accent is gone, she stopped using contractions, she’s got her exceedingly stiff dancer’s posture back. There are marks on her wrist, she’s been handcuffing herself to the bed again. That choker she’s wearing? A garotte. She’s got so many weapons on her, it’s scary, Sam. The only emotion she’s showing is anger. This mission is getting under her skin.”

Sam shook his head ruefully. “I dunno, babe. She’s always like that.”

“My point exactly.”

They dispersed to grab their respective go-bags, loading onto the StarkJet. As they took off, James leaned forward, fixing the straps on his suit. “What do we know?”

Natalia had memorized the case file. “Essentially, nothing. All we know is what she has done with the government, and that she went to the same academy as me. We have no pictures, no name. They call her Красная Смерть - the Red Death. We know where she is, and our only hope is getting her, and getting out before Carol even speaks to Fury. Be careful. We do not know if she has broken her programming or not. James and I will take her, but she is going to be surrounded by Red Room technicians. Take them out, cover us while we get to her. Got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations <33
> 
> Джеймс = james  
> зима = winter  
> алый = scarlet  
> паук малыш = spider baby  
> Энтони Эдвард Старк = Anthony Edward Stark  
> мой маленький робот = my little robot  
> мой маленький паук = my little spider


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still hovertext!! get readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for my awful russian! if u speak russian and ur mad at my awful russian tell me how to make my russian better!! <3 !! thanks for reading loves, comment what u think!!!! <3 <3 <3

They all nodded, and Clint called out from the cockpit. “We’re here.” 

They departed the jet, and Natalia made a bunch of odd hand signals, giving her team their marching orders. 

Clint opened the door, Bucky and Nat behind him, and stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh, god. Oh, I'm never gonna get that smell out of anything. Ooh, no.”

Natalia frowned. “Stark, keep Spiderman out. He does not need to see this.”

“See what?”

“They are all dead, Tony. We have a room full of dead technicians.”

Bucky grunted in agreement. “It’s fuckin nasty in here, Tones. Keep him out.”

“Will do. Yo, Petey…” his voice faded out of Natalia’s focus as she, Clint, and Bucky crept into the middle of the room. They had gone in the main entrance, and the others had split up among the remaining entry points. Each team member’s job was to look for signs of life. There were three doors leading out of the main room, one for each of them.

Clint scanned his room to no avail. “Clear. Ballet room.”

Bucky retched on comms, voice shaky. “Chair, two chairs. Uh, clear.”

Sam exhaled, sounding worried. “Get outta there, Jamie. Clear on my end, I’ve got a room full of torture shit.”

Wanda audibly shuddered. “Clear. I had to bust my way in here, but it’s skeletons handcuffed to beds.”

Thor made a noise of discontent. “I am clear. Dead techs.”

Peter shouted, alarmed. “Unclear! I’ve got someone, he’s alive! Looks like my age, and kinda starved, I’m keeping my distance. He’s handcuffed to a bed.”

“Spidey,” chided Tony. “I told you to stay outside! Hold on, I’m almost there. Be careful.”

“Widow?” Bucky tapped his earpiece. “Natalia? Natalia! Does anyone have eyes on Nat?”

There was a collective no, and silence from Black Widow’s end. 

Turns out, she was preoccupied. 

Natalia gripped the target’s ankles and threw her off her shoulders. The woman blocked her move for move, but Natalia had new tricks up her sleeve. Bucky skidded into the room, slamming his body into the woman. Nat kicked out, and her ankle was caught. She was sent flying into Bucky, who spun her around in a dancer’s pirouette, sending her right back. She got air as she spun, landing a solid kick right in the target’s back. 

Slamming into the wall, the woman slid to the floor. The light from the barred window hit her face and Natalia cried out. The noise was involuntary, ripped from her throat. It was somewhere between a whimper, a howl, and a wail.

Bucky’s head snapped to her in surprise. _"Наталья, тебе больно?" _

Nat dropped to her knees in front of the target. _ "Екатерина," _she whispered. 

Bucky gasped. “Ekaterina? No, it can't be!”

The woman’s eyes snapped open, and her hand reached out, clasping around Natalia’s throat. Bucky moved to help, but Natalia waved him away.

Natalia reached out, brushing her fingers gently along the target’s cheekbone. _ "ты никогда не сможешь сделать мне больно, котенок,"  _ she murmured. 

Ekaterina’s grip around Nat’s neck loosened. _ "ты ... Наталья? Нет, Наталья мертва! Иллюзия! Я не буду одурачен вашими уловками!" _

Natalia moved her hand closer, cupping her face and smiling softly. “ _нет _, Ekaterina. It’s me. I promise, no tricks.” She took a rasping breath, struggling to breathe, but confident he could do this without Bucky’s help. _ "Не! Нет, нет, нет, она мертва! Это трюк, ложь!" _

Ekaterina’s eyes burned with fury. _ "пожалуйста, котенок." _

Natalia let a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. “Paris, 1944, the river?’

Ekaterina’s face went slack, and she let go of Nat‘s throat completely. She choked out a sob, going limp in Natalia‘s arms. Bucky relaxed, leaving the room to give them a moment. Ekaterina was curled into the lap of one of the most dangerous women on the planet, bawling. “Oh, god, it is you. Oh, it’s you, thank god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I hurt you, I could've killed you. You’re alive. Oh my god, you're alive. They told me you died after you went MIA during that mission to Budapest. You’re alive, I can't believe you’re alive. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-”

Natalia ran her fingers through Kat’s hair, hugging her close and making sure not to tug on it. “Shh, _Китти_ , I forgive you. I’m okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

She cried harder, collapsing into Natalia’s embrace. Natalia placed her hands on either side of the woman’s face, almost reverently. “I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I left you here, left you with them. Someone I trusted told me you were dead, and I was foolish enough to believe them. I’m so sorry, Ekaterina, I’m never leaving you again. It’s over, Kitty. You, Winter, and I are the only ones left.”

She gasped, looking up into Nat‘s face. “He made it out?”

Natalia nodded. “So did I. You can too, please, Kitty, come with me and my friends. We’ll keep you safe, we’ll help. That’s what we’re here to do, we’re here for you. People are after you, Kat. Come with me so I can keep you safe. My team and I are stationed in New York. You always did want to see America.”

Ekaterina gripped Nat’s hand tightly. “I’m gonna follow you to the ends of the earth. I'm never letting you go. I’ll go. Did you find him, my boy? He’s like a younger brother to me, I couldn’t get to him. Please, I can’t leave here without him. I practically raised him, since he was four. He was my trainee. His name is Alexander, he’s only 16. I will go with you, but I won’t without him. He’s never even been outside the facility. Please, _Наталия_ , I cannot leave him here.”

Nat squeezed her hand back. “I’m sure my team has found him. You will not go without him, we have the room. Come, let’s go find them.”

They walked out of the room, hand in hand, voices filling Natalia’s comms. 

“-talia! Come in!” 

“Widow! Do you need backup?”

_ "Наталия!" _

She chuckled at her team, talking over one another. “I’m okay, I’ve got her. Minimal hostility. I'm not injured. Did you find a 16-year-old, by chance?”

“Yeah, Nat, we got one. Left-wing, last room on the right.”

Natalia looked over. “We got Alexander, Kat. Let's go get your boy. Left-wing, let's go. ”

Ekaterina nodded, slipping into the hallway with Nat, and racing to the aforementioned room. She skidded to a halt, kneeling ungracefully in front of the boy. The others were startled by her sudden appearance but calmed with a nod from Natalia. 

Ekaterina ran her hands over the young boy’s face, worried and checking for injuries. _"Александр, тебе больно? Я не мог открыть дверь, мне очень жаль. У меня есть ты, ты в порядке. Вы помните все истории, которые я рассказывал вам о Наталье?"_

__

Alexander smiled hollowly, skin stretched taut over his thin face. _"Да, конечно. Красиво, но страшно ты сказал."_

__

Ekaterina smiled, taking his bony hands in her own. _"Она здесь, чтобы помочь нам. Алекс, мы можем выйти."_

__

His eyes brightened at the mention of the outdoors. _"Я никогда не был вне. Насколько велики деревья снова, Кэтрин?"_

__

She squinted comically. _"Почти такой же высокий, как ты, Александр."_

__

Ekaterina turned to the Avengers, who were shuffling around uncomfortably. “Can one of you help me with his handcuffs?”

__

Peter nodded and stepped forward, reaching carefully for Alexander’s wrist. He grabbed the cuff with two fingers, squeezing and snapping the metal effortlessly. Alexander looked surprised, but the older woman looked amused. “Superpowers, huh? So that’s how you broke your way in. I couldn’t even get in, and I’m just as enhanced at Natalia and Winter.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations <33
> 
> Наталья, тебе больно = Natalia, are you in pain?  
> Екатерина = Ekaterina  
> ты никогда не сможешь сделать мне больно, котенок = you could never hurt me, kitty  
> ты ... Наталья? Нет, Наталья мертва! Иллюзия! Я не буду одурачен вашими уловками = are you... Natalia? no, Natalia is dead! illusion! i will not be fooled by your tricks!  
> пожалуйста, котенок = please, kitty  
> Китти = kitty  
> Наталия = Natalia  
> Александр, тебе больно? Я не мог открыть дверь, мне очень жаль. У меня есть ты, ты в порядке. Вы помните все истории, которые я рассказывал вам о Наталье = Alexander, are you hurt? I could not open the door, I am so sorry. I have you, you're fine. Do you remember all the stories that I told you about Natalia  
> Да, конечно. Красиво, но страшно ты сказал = yes, of course. beautiful but scary  
> Она здесь, чтобы помочь нам. Алекс, мы можем выйти = she is here to help. we can get out, Alex  
> Я никогда не был вне. Насколько велики деревья снова, Кэтрин = I have never been outside! How big are trees again, Ekaterina?  
> Почти такой же высокий, как ты, Александр = almost as tall as you, Alexander


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hovertext sorry babies!! get readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for my awful russian! if u speak russian and ur mad at my awful russian tell me how to make my russian better!! <3 !! thanks for reading loves, comment what u think!!!! <3 <3 <3

Tony stared in disbelief. “This is the mean, green super-assassin you were scaring us about all plane ride, Nat?”

Ekaterina glared. “I can kill you 45 ways with my pinky finger while blindfolded. Watch the things you say, Железный человек.”

Tony paled and gulped, tugging Peter a little closer. “Ok, yes, ma’am.”

Natalia sat up from leaning on the doorframe. “We’ve been here long enough. Давай, Кэт. Давай вытащим тебя и Алекса отсюда.”

They all loaded onto the jet, and Peter struck up a conversation with Alexander. “Have you really never been outside before? Oh man, sorry, do you speak English? I kinda speak Russian but it’s mostly swearing I picked up from Natalia and Mr. Bucky but I guess I could try-”

Alexander cut him off with a small laugh. “Yes, I speak English. I speak 67 languages. And no, I have never been outside.” He frowned, looking out the window. “Ekaterina was incorrect. Trees are much taller than me.”

Peter laughed. “That’s a lot of languages. I’m Peter. Have you ever seen flowers? There are a lot on Bruce’s roof garden, on top of Stark Tower. That’s where we’re going.”

“I am Alexander. You can call me Alex. I have heard of flowers from Kat, but I have never seen any. I can help you with your Russian if you wish.”

Peter beamed. “Ok!”

They chatted, but off to the side, Bucky nudged Sam and nodded towards the corner. “Look, sugar.”

Nat and Ekaterina were huddled in the corner, foreheads pressed together and fingers interlaced. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Oh, wig.”

Bucky looked confused. “What?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, I've just been hanging around Peter too much. That's interesting, though. They obviously know each other, and the kid’s heard a lot about her. Maybe they were a thing?”

“Wilson,” Natalia called. “Gossip quieter or I'll spill all your tea.”

“Square up! You got nothin!”

“You have Iron Man boxers!”

Tony looked delighted, but Sam yelped. “Ok! Ok, sorry!”

She laughed softly and turned back to face her old companion. “So, you told him stories about me?”

Ekaterina ducked her head. “You’re his hero, y’know. His favorite bedtime story, ever since he was four. I told him one story and all of a sudden he’s begging for one every night. He called you Auntie Nat up until he was 11. Every time he saw I was upset, he’d pat my knee and retell me a story about you to cheer me up. Alex reminds me of you a lot. He calls me Kitty too. He dances just like you, Natalia. He always said you were going to come to save us. Looks like he was right. God, I couldn't get in that room, Talia. I thought he was going to starve.”

Natalia made an alarming noise. “Oh god, you two are probably starving! Literally and figuratively! Clint, double-time, land in the kitchen if you have to!”

Tony yelped. “Do not land in my kitchen, or I’ll legally change your name to Clit Baton instead of Clint Barton! I can and I will!”

Natalia fumbled in her bag. “Here, I have some water, I hope you don't mind drinking from mine.”

Ekaterina snorted. “I’ve seen you naked. I don't care about water bottles.”

Everyone looked at them. Peter and Alexander scrunched their noses in unison, and Natalia ducked her head to hide a blush.

Wanda gasped, pointing madly. “Emotion! That was a blush, and those are products of emotion! I told you she wasn’t a robot, Wilson, you owe me 30 dollars!”

Sam groaned and tossed a wad of cash to the cackling young woman. Ekaterina grinned, turning to face the others. “Don’t tell me she’s got that bullshit Russian terror act around you guys!”

Tony gasped. “Blasphemy!” 

Ekaterina shook her head. “No, I'm serious! Her favorite movies are West Side Story and Casablanca, and she cried during both!”

Natalia yelped, grabbing at Ekaterina’s arm. “No! Not my tea!”

“She’s good with kids and makes excellent funny faces. She’s scared of porcelain dolls and spiders. She’s good at drawing and makes really good eggnog. She used to smoke, but she stopped ‘cause I said pretty please. She enjoys taking care of small plants and her middle name is Alianovna. If you ask her what her favorite beverage is she’ll say soup or vodka, but it’s chocolate milk. She’s allergic to peaches and she loves feeding the squirrels in winter. She likes fluffy slippers and her favorite joke is that Jay Gatsby’s car was a real hit with the ladies. She denies it but she loves bubblegum flavored bubblegum. Her hair really is that color naturally, and she’s got a ton of freckles but she covers them up and that’s dumb. She likes fireplace cuddles and she’s the best fucking ballerina I’ve ever seen. She hates raisins with the power of a thousand suns. She’ll kill you over raisin cookies because they look like chocolate chip cookies and they’re deceiving. The more nicknames she gives you, the higher the regard she holds you in. She’s allergic to all seafood ever and she hates aquariums because trapping fish is mean, they’re already confined to the water.”

Natalia’s face softened, and she wore a faint smile. “You remember all that?”

Ekaterina nodded. “All that, and I can’t even remember my own damn last name.”

“Alioshka,” Nat murmured. “Ekaterina Alioshka.”

Kat smiled. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Clint landed the jet and opened the doors. 

Natalia stood and took Ekaterina’s hand. “Welcome home, Китти.”

Clint raised his eyebrows but kept silent. She knew his middle name, and he was not ready for that to be public information. They all beelined for the kitchen, Natalia heading straight for the fridge. 

“What do you want to eat, Китти?”

Ekaterina furrowed her eyebrows. “What do I… Want?”

Natalia nodded. “Yeah, Kat. You pick, you make your own choices. Go ahead, pick something.”

Ekaterina smiled slowly. “I’ve always loved your борщ.”

Natalia grinned, swooping about the kitchen and grabbing the ingredients.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Are you cooking?”

Natalia smiled sweetly as she violently chopped beets. “You’ve done drag on several occasions, Anthony.”

He paled and took several steps back, bumping into Pepper, who had just arrived. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and he leaned backward to kiss her like a couple posing for VJ-Day pictures. Peter whined from his corner of the table. “Dad!”

Everyone laughed, and Kat caught sight of Bucky, who was curled into the same loveseat as Sam. “Is that you, you old bastard? Do you think you can get away with not saying hello to an old friend? You know better than that, James.”

He grinned, getting up and giving her a hug. “It's nice to see you too, Ekaterina. Come, meet my friends. That’s Tony. He’s ok sometimes and he makes cool robot shit. Oh, he’s Iron Man, I guess. That’s Wanda, she’s the best all the time and she’s the Scarlet Witch. She can move shit with her mind and read minds, too. That’s Pepper. She’s a goddess but her husband choices are questionable. She’s also taller than me, and that’s scary. She’s taller than everybody except you, I think. Everyone loves Pepper. She’s not a superhero but if she was she’d beat us all with a blink. This is Clint. He’s big and dumb but he’s got a cool dog and great aim. so we keep him. He’s Hawkeye and his girlfriend’s a better shot than he is, it’s hilarious. He’s always covered in bandaids, so he’s got a box somewhere. Go to Clint if you need a bandaid. His dog is the best being on this earth besides Peter. That over there is Bruce. He always has good tea, literally and figuratively. Don’t make him mad. He’s the Hulk sometimes but he’s also a super-genius. That’s Rhodey, he also has questionable husband choices. That’s Sam. He’s the worst and a really big idiot. He’s Captain America but he has wings and I love him. This right here is Peter. We all love Peter. He’s my favorite. He’s a genius but he’s also really strong and sticky but not in a gross way. He’s Spiderman. He doesn't control spiders which is disappointing but he can pick the both of us up with one arm. And his bones are hollow or something, so he’s like, the weight of three grapes.”

Alexander turned to Peter, babbling excitedly in Russian. “Питер, ты не сказал мне, что ты человек-паук! Человек-паук мой любимый! Он намного круче Муравья! Ваши паутинки такие же крутые, как выглядят? Вам нравится качаться с паутиной? Могу ли я качаться? Боже мой, я не могу поверить, что вы человек-паук! Я встретил человека-паука!”

Peter smiled, rubbing the back of his neck to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. “Да, я думаю. Круто, я твой любимый, спасибо. Вы хотите посмотреть сад на крыше? Мы можем выпрыгнуть из окна, и я могу качать нас там.”

Alexander looked to Kat, who nodded. “Alright, Alexander.”

Alex rolled his eyes at her. “I’ll be sure to do everything you would do, and everything you wouldn’t.”

Peter and Alex walked to the window that was perpetually open on the opposite side of the room. Peter was still in his suit, so he picked a web formula that could carry them both and turned to Alex. “Ready?”

Alexander nodded, excited. Peter grinned and held out his arm. “Hold on.”

Alex tucked himself into Peter’s side and off they went, out the window and onto the roof. 

In the kitchen, Ekaterina raised her eyebrows at Nat. “The children seem to have taken a shine to one another. Alex never lets anyone touch him but me.”

Natalia smiled proudly. “That’s Peter for you. Tony, you’re rubbing off on him!”

Tony looked excited from his spot in his armchair with Pepper. “I know! He spoke to someone who wasn’t us, Ned, Shuri, or M.J!”

Ekaterina joined Nat in the kitchen, sidling up to Nat and asking if she needed any help.

She smiled, gesturing towards the fridge. “Can you grab me the sour cream?”

“No problem, Talia. Which one is that again?”

“Shut up, you know which one.”

Wanda flicked her hand towards the women in the kitchen, leaning over to talk to Bucky and Sam. “I haven’t seen her this happy since - well, never.”

Bucky grinned. “This is the Natalia I remember. Sam and I were wondering - maybe they used to be a couple?”

Wanda hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe. Have you asked Tony? He’s almost as good at figuring these things out as Magnolia, it’s spooky.”

Tony leaned over from his seat with Pepper. “I heard my name. Who summons me, and for what purpose?”

Sam snorted. “Were they an item?”

He leaned back, squinting at the two. “Kind of. They both pined for a long-ass time, then just as they got official, they got separated. Each thought the other was dead. So there’s definitely some tension. Ekaterina’s kid had heard of Natalia? Nat was able to break through her programming, and have you ever seen Nat like this? Not wound up, actually laughing? Also, I don't think she’s been on a single date the entire time any of us have known her. That’s a long time - unless you're burning a torch for someone. Easy.”

Natalia whipped around, disturbed. “What? How? That was almost all correct?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s a talent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Железный человек - iron man   
> Давай, Кэт. Давай вытащим тебя и Алекса отсюда - come on, kat. Let's get you and Alex out of here  
> Китти - kitty  
> борщ - borscht   
> Питер, ты не сказал мне, что ты человек-паук! Человек-паук мой любимый! Он намного круче Муравья! Ваши паутинки такие же крутые, как выглядят? Вам нравится качаться с паутиной? Могу ли я качаться? Боже мой, я не могу поверить, что вы человек-паук! Я встретил человека-паука - Peter, you didn't tell me you were Spider-Man! Spider-Man is my favorite! He's so much cooler than Antman! Are your webs as cool as they look? Do you like swinging around? Can I swing around? Oh my god I can't believe I met Spider-Man!  
> Да, я думаю. Круто, я твой любимый, спасибо. Вы хотите посмотреть сад на крыше? Мы можем выпрыгнуть из окна, и я могу качать нас там. - yes, I think so! It's cool I'm your favorite, thanks! Do you wanna go see the roof garden? We can hop out the window and I'll swing us up there.


End file.
